


A Muddy Hug

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Albus, Slytherin Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been best mates ever since their first train ride to Hogwarts when Albus threw a stink bomb at Scorpius and he retaliated by hexing him to oblivion. All Albus wants is a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Muddy Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as a picfic.

"Albi, get the fuck away from me!" Scorpius was perched on the back of an armchair in the Slytherin common room, pointing his finger threateningly at his best friend.

"But Scor," Albus chimed innocently, "I want to give you a hug!"

"Touch me and you die, Potter." Scorpius put his arms out for balance.

Albus jut out his bottom lip and looked up at the silvery-haired boy from underneath long, dark lashes. "Please, Scor? Just one hug."

"That look may work on Rose, but you'll have to try a lot harder when dealing with a Malfoy, Albi."

Albus furrowed his brow, then a smirk slid onto his face. Scorpius barely saw the attack–just a flash of green and black before strong arms were encircling his waist and he was being propelled backwards, bringing the chair down with him. They landed with a thump and string of curses from the paler boy.

"Albus Severus Potter, you bloody imbecile! I am writing to your father at once to inform him of what a miscreant you've become-"

But then warm lips were pressing against his and Scorpius couldn't quite remember what he was going to say because Albus was on top of him, straddling his hips, and he smelled like sweat, grass, and Quidditch.

"Are they at it again?" Rose questioned, flopping down beside Blaze Zabini to join him in his observation of the two boys.

"Mm," he nodded. "No fires have been started and Scor didn't even throw something at him this time."

"Really?" Rose looked impressed. "I reckon we should just wait until he realizes that the mud on Albi's uniform got on his new robes."

Blaze snickered. A grin slid onto his face when Scorpius let out a high-pitched shriek from behind the fallen chair. "They're rather perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"They really are." 

 

 


End file.
